Eeveelutions
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: Various Eevees and their evolutions
1. Non-canon

**_Eeveelutions_**

*** * Steel-Oreon * ***

Miza watched the Eevee grow and change. Needle like steel fur and a cord like tail revealed itself after the light died down. Oreon, the steel Eeveelution. The spent Ore Stone fell to the ground, practically worthless.

"Or…" It said as it looked at its new body. "Eon?" It looked up at its trainer, who was smiling.

"Good boy." She said. "Good Oreon."

*** * Poison-Toxeon * ***

The opponent whimpered as the poison took its toll. A bright light surrounded the victorious Eevee.

Once the light faded a deep violet cat like Pokémon stood in its place. Long fangs protruded from its jaw and a snake like tail swished proudly behind it.

"Toxeon." It said.

*** * Draceon- Dragon * ***

Miza attached the Dragon's Fang with a length of cord.

"Ee?" The Eevee asked before she returned to the ball. The trainer agreed to return the newly evolved Draceon back in return for the Golem she would be receiving.

* * Later * *

"Drace!" The dragon type Eeveelution cried happily as its dark red leather like wings took it higher. Equally red fur rippled down its body and long tail as the wind went past. "Eon!"

*** * Terreon-Ground * ***

The Pikachu cried out as the Eevee came up from below it.

"Kachu!" The trainer cried out as the Pikachu fainted. He sighed and conceded defeat.

"Eevee!" The small brown Pokémon cried as a bright light surrounded it. "Vee?"

Moments later the small brown Pokémon was replaced with a larger, slightly darker brown Pokémon. "Terr?" The newly evolved Terreon said in slight confusion.

It now had armor like plates over its body and a club like tail. "Terre." It seemed pleased with its new body.

*** * Spideon-Bug * ***

Miza hissed in frustration as yet another Weedle attacked. The Eevee was equally annoyed as it used Bite rather savagely.

"Finally." She said as a light surrounded the Eevee.

When it faded, a dark green Pokémon had taken its place. "Deon?" The Spideon said.

It had claw like feet that spread from its body like a Spinarak's. "Spideon." It turned to its owner.

"Good girl." She said before returning the Bug Eeveelution to its ball. She didn't really like Bug Pokémon, but she was determined to have all of the Eeveelutions.

*** * Wareon- Fighting * ***

"Use Endure, Eevee!" Miza said as the Venusaur charged up its Solarbeam.

It was down to who was faster, Eevee or Venusaur.

"Vee!" The Eevee was faster.

"Endeavor!" Miza took the battle with an Eevee with a single hit point left. "Good girl, good Eevee." She muttered to the exhausted Pokémon.

The other trainer frowned. "Go, Gyarados!" He said.

"Jolteon, you're up!" A bright yellow Pokémon appeared in front of the much larger Red Gyarados. "Use Thunder!"

The other trainer swore Jolteon was one of the fastest non-legendries. He told the Gyarados to use Dragon Rage in a fruitless endeavor.

*CRA-BOOM* The Water Pokémon screamed as the Electric type move hit it straight on.

Both trainers flinched at the sound.

The other trainer sighed and recalled the fainted Pokémon. "You've won. You have beaten the Elite Four."

Miza grinned. She held the Eevee close. It needed medical attention. She gasped as the Eevee evolved.

Moments later the light faded. "Ware…" The now muscular Pokémon said happily.

"Congratulations on your Eevee evolving." The champion of the Elite Four said.

*** * Strateon- Flying * ***

The Eevee pecked the Rare Candy. It was actually rather embarrassing. The Eevee had somehow taken the Sharp Beak off of the cord and put it onto its face, like a true bird.

Miza sighed.

"Vee!" It said happily as it finished the treat. "Eev?" It said in confusion as it started to glow.

* * Later * *

The feather covered Strateon continued to proudly wear the Sharp Beak on its face. Its long wings held tightly to its sides unless flying.

*** * Crageon * ***

The Eevee gnawed on the Hard Stone, completely ignoring the usually preferred Rare Candy.

Miza sighed. "First Strateon's obsession with the Sharp Beak and now this?" She muttered.

She barely managed to get the Hard Stone out of the Eevee's mouth without being bitten. She placed it on the ground with the Rare Candy on top. The Eevee took the hint and scarfed the treat down before returning to the Hard Stone.

Moments later, the newly evolved Crageon was gnawing on the Hard Stone contentedly. Its heavy stone like body resisting Miza's every attempt to move it.

*** * Spectreon * ***

Sabrina smirked as Miza brought out the Normal type Eevee.

"Really, one would think you would use a Dark type against my Alakazam." The Gym Leader said.

"One would think a Gym Leader wouldn't underestimate any Pokémon." Miza replied. "Eevee, use Shadow Ball."

Sabrina's eyes widened. She didn't know that Eevee could learn a Ghost Type move. "Alakazam, use Psychic." She ordered.

The two attacks fizzled out.

"Use Bite then Shadow Ball." Miza said too softly for Sabrina to hear.

"Again." She said.

Alakazam's move missed the Eevee, who sunk its teeth into the Psychic Pokémon.

Sabrina moved her hand.

Once again Psychic met Shadow Ball, the Ghost type move barely winning out.

The Alakazam collapsed.

"Miza is the winner." The referee said.

The small fluffy tailed Pokémon evolved as it trotted back to its owner. Long purple wisps followed the now semi-transparent purple Pokémon. "Spectreon." It said proudly.

Miza smiled as the now Ghost type returned to its Pokeball.

_Eeveelutions excluding the current canon Eeveelutions._

**Sylveon has no type yet nor do we know how to evolve it, so its type is still represented here.**

_Unless it's Light or some other new type._

**Onto the methods. Oreon is evolved by lvl up while holding the Ore Stone(New Item found on Steel Type Pokemon)**

_Toxeon- lvl up while knowing Toxic_

**Draceon- trade with Dragon Fang**

_Terreon- lvl up while knowing Dig_

**Wareon- lvl up while knowing Endure(Yes we know that Eevee can't learn Endeavor, but for the sake of the story, this one does)**

_Strateon- lvl up while holding the Sharp Beak_

**Crageon- Lvl up while hold(or biting) the Hard Stone**

_Spectreon- lvl up while knowing Shadow Ball_

**Spideon- lvl up in Ilex Forest**

_So, there. Steel, Poison, Dragon, Ground, Fighting, Flying, Rock, Ghost, and Bug all have Eeveelutions._

**We might do the Canon Eeveelutions and drawings/sprites of the non-canon ones.**

_Probably will once Sylveon's method is revealed. So until next time…_

**Have a great time, check out our other stories, and review.**


	2. Canon

*** * Vaporeon- Water * ***

Miza handed over the money for the stone.

The girl flicked her wrist, throwing a Pokeball into the air. "Vee!" a small cat like Pokémon said, happy to be in the real world.

Miza clicked her tongue. The Eevee came over. Miza placed the Water Stone on the ground in front of the Eevee, who quickly pounced on it.

A bright light faded moments later to reveal a sleek blue Pokémon with a mermaid's tail. "Eon." It said, slightly confused. "Va?" it said. "Va!" It saw its trainer smiling and was happy it had pleased her.

*** * Flareon- Fire Jolteon- Electric * ***

Miza was waiting to evolve two of the four Eevees. Namely because the S.S. Anne had forbidden Fire and Electric types from boarding the ship. Something about an incident a few years back that had nearly sunk the ship.

So she was now curled up in a ball desperately trying to not throw up again. She didn't understand it, she could ride Pokémon over the water just fine, but she couldn't stand _ships_ for some reason.

The sailors and staff took pity on her and brought her small and easy to eat meals.

* * Later * *

Miza somehow managed to walk off the ship and make it to the hotel she would be staying at without incident.

The next morning she headed off to Route 217.

* * Later * *

She sat down for lunch and found the two evolution stones she had purchased back in Kanto.

"Oh yeah." She muttered and brought out the two Eevees she planned on evolving.

"Vee!" The slightly larger one said.

"Eev!" The smaller Eevee said.

Miza laid the Fire and Thunder Stones down, giving the pair a choice.

The pair seemed to know who would get what as no fight came about.

The smaller easily pounced on the Fire Stone, while the larger one placed its foot on the Thunder Stone, as if claiming it for its own.

Several minutes later, Miza was cuddling the soft and warm fur of an extremely patient and easy going Flareon.

The spikey haired Jolteon looked on in amusement.

* * Glaceon- Ice * *

Miza shivered in the ice cold weather. Even though she was wrapped warmly, she wasn't used to such cold, having been raised on a mostly tropical island.

The Eevee she brought out seemed to agree with her.

A rare candy and a moment later changed the Eevee's (now a Glaceon) mind. "Glace!" It said happily.

"Glad _you_ enjoy it." Miza snapped as she recalled the Ice Eeveelution. "Strateon! Take us away from here." She muttered.

*** * Leafeon- Grass * ***

"My name's Lucas, I'll be taking you to Moss Rock." A smartly dressed Pokémon Trainer said.

"You're the Sinnoh League Champ." Miza said with slight awe in her voice.

"I stepped down some time ago." He smiled. "It really isn't all it's cracked up to be. So now I escort trainers to evolve their Eevees."

"Leafeon is my last one." She said. "Though I have heard whispers of a new Eeveelution."

"Sylveon, I believe is the name." Lucas replied. "I haven't heard anything more than that."

"I think it'll be a new type though." Miza said.

"It could be the Normal type Eeveelution." Lucas countered. "I don't believe there is one yet."

"True." She admitted as they came to a moss covered rock. A flick of the wrist brought an Eevee into the pair's view.

A Rare Candy and a bright light later, a Leafeon had taken place of the Eevee. Its leaf like ears twitching back and forth. "Lea?" It said.

Miza grinned. She would need more information on the Sylveon she had heard tale of, but for now she was happy.

_There, all of the canon Eeveelutions._

**Except for Sylveon who will get its own chapter.**

_In closing, Check out our other stories, enjoy them, and review them._


	3. Sylveon Head Canon

*** * Sylveon- Fairy * ***

Miza was staring at the large metal tower. The Kalos region was amazing. It was so different from any of the others; the fire starter Pokémon was adorable, though as usual the water starter wasn't.

Azme snickered at his cousin's wonder. They were here to complete her ever growing collection of Eeveelutions.

"Look at that, Azme!" Miza said running over to the mall.

"We're here to find out how to get Sylveon, remember?" Azme reminded the girl.

The girl clicked her tongue. "Spoilsport."

The man laughed. "This is the first time something has taken precedence over the Eeveelutions."

Miza glared at her cousin before walking off into the crowd.

* * Later * *

"Eevee." The Evolution Pokémon said as it ate the pink Pokéblock.

Evidently it was similar to Feebas and needed one of the Contest stats max, Cuteness instead of beauty.

"Alright, it's as cute as it can be." Azme said snapping the Contest reader shut.

"Here you go." Miza said as she gave the Eevee a Rare Candy.

"Vee?" The small brown Pokémon said as light enveloped it. "Sylveon!" It said as Miza glomped it.

_So Sylveon's method has not been revealed._

**But we were getting impatient. **

_Fairy type?! Seriously? I wanted a Flying type damn it!_

**Only so you could have an Eeveelution team.**

_~Weeps~ I want to have a pure non-hacked Eeveelution team._

**You'll need types that can use other HMs.**

_True. Still, a whole new type?! That's cheating!_

**And Dark and Steel type weren't?**

_Dark type was created to counter the uber powerful Psychic type._

**Psychic types aren't 'uber'.**

_In Gen 1 they were. Only weak to Ghost types, remember?_

**Oh yeah. What about steel?**

_Not sure about that, but in Gen 2 we also got a Psychic type Eeveelution._

**We also got 2 Eeveelutions in Gen 4... Why don't we get 2 this time?**

_~Shrugs~ Dunno, it'd be nice though._

**Anyways, when Gamefreak decides to release Sylveon's evolution method, we'll post the real way ASAP.**

_So TTFN!_

**Ta ta for now!**


End file.
